


Undead Spider

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Hard to summarize without spoiling. Just read. Hopefully you will laugh





	Undead Spider

You squinched up your nose as you saw the spider remains under the sink after exiting the shower. He had been there for three days now and you knew you had to clean the bathroom soon. In your defense, it had been a few insanely busy days and whatever downtime you had gotten you had spent on quality time with your two husbands.

Your two Avengering also busy husbands, one of which you heard coming through the front door. You smiled when Bucky called out to you, letting you know he was home and Steve was on his way back home too.

You were just about to answer them when you saw it. Out of the corner of your eyes, you noticed the dried up spider from it’s back and onto its eight legs. Your head spun around to face the creepy crawler. He just stood there for what felt like seconds, challenging you in a stare off. He was standing right between you and the door and he didn’t seem to plan on moving until he took off; running straight for you.

Your bone-chilling scream rang through the house as you hurled your hairdryer at the little furry monster. It stopped dead in its tracks but didn’t run away. It just kept staring at you as Bucky with a wild look in his eyes appeared in the doorway with his knife drawn.

“What happened? Doll, are you okay?” Bucky asked, quickly scanning the room before lowering his knife when he didn’t see any intruders in there.

“I… There,” you pointed to the spider in the middle of the bathroom, still blocking your way to the door, Bucky and safety.

“A spider?” A huge smirk grew on Bucky’s face as he pocketed the knife. “Really honey?”

“Bucky it was dead!” you hissed at him and Bucky raised his eyebrows in confusion. “It has been dead under the sink of the past three days.”

Bucky frowned looking under the sink to see the dried up spider gone from where it had been the past few days. He had meant to clean it out but had honestly hoped Steve would see it so he wouldn’t have too. Surely enough it was gone.

“I just walked in. A wind probably just blew him out,” Bucky tried to reason as he took a step closer to you. A decision he quickly regretted as the spider turned around to face him, now running in his direction.

“What the hell?!” Bucky yelped, jumping over the toilet bowl to get around the spider. As soon as he was next to you Bucky wrapped his arms around you. You weren’t sure if it was to calm himself down or to protect you. Either way, you were still slightly annoyed that he had doubted you.

“See! He’s alive!” you scolded. Your annoyance with Bucky was short lasted though as the spider turned again, once more heading in your direction. The two of you yelped in unison, as Bucky began failing the shower curtain at the undead visitor in hopes to keep it at bay.

The two of you were so busy trying to get out of your sudden hostage situation neither of you heard Steve come home or show in the door.

“What are you doing?” his voice made the two of you look away from the spider momentarily and towards the door.

“Steve,” Bucky greeted waving his hands at the monster on the floor. “It’s a fucking Frakenspider!”

“It’s a… What?” Steve’s face was one of utter confusion as he looked from the two of you onto the spider that ran a few steps towards him, before looking back at the two of you as you both screamed for Steve to watch out.

“It’s a spider,” Steve deadpanned. “What’s wrong with the two of you?”

“It was dead and now it’s not,” you defended yourself, only to be interrupted by Bucky.

“Holy shit it’s not breathing.”

“What?” your head snapped around to stare at the super soldier beside you.

“I can’t hear it breathe,” Bucky explained making your heart leap into your throat.

“Were you ever able to hear spiders breath?” Steve grumbled from the other side of the room.

Bucky seemed to relax a little with that, “Good point.”

“Really Buck,” you hissed as your fist landed against his right arm.

“Ow,” Bucky complained, dramatically rubbing where you hit him.

“Wait a second,” Steve squatted down, making both you and Bucky jump closer to each other again.

“Watch out Stevie,” Bucky ordered, which Steve of course promptly ignored as he poked the spider with a finger.

“It’s not alive,” Steve grinned up at the two of you, causing you to roll your eyes at him.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you,” you hissed at your one husband as you clung to the other.

“No, I mean it’s mechanical,” Steve explained, before returning his attention to the spider on the floor. “Tony?”

“Try again,” Sam’s voice sounded from the creepy crawler on the floor causing your and Bucky’s eyes to widen as Steve’s rolled to the back of his head as he tried to hide his smile.

“I’m going to kill him,” Bucky grumbled strutting towards the door, with you close in tow.

“Not if I kill him first.”


End file.
